The invention relates to a receiver comprising a tuning member and an automatic tuning correction suppression circuit for disabling the automatic tuning correction during the operation of the tuning member.
A receiver of the kind described above is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,437, in which a control signal for the automatic tuning correction suppression circuit is obtained by differentiating and amplifying the voltage at an output of a potentiometer of the tuning member.